


The Intention In The Spark

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Roofied With Wolfsbane, Dubious Consent Due To Situation, First Time Bottoming, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mate or Die, Missing persons cases, POV Derek Hale, Rape In Later Chapters (by OC), Sex Magic, Stiles Stilinski Is Nineteen, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: There weren't many people in Beacon Hills that fretted over the disappearance of the more supernatural residents of the town. Recently though Beacon Hills had seen a jump in the number of such cases. The missing posters lined the wall of the police station. Most of them young men gone missing without a trace. With no leads to follow Sheriff Stilinski was at the end of his rope trying to solve these cases. So when Derek offered to help Noah couldn't bring himself to refuse. But now Derek has become a target himself, and Stiles who had come home for a visit from his schooling in Virginia, has gotten himself mixed up in the middle of things.





	1. Petal Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This story starts with sex. So I guess, come for the sex and stay for the plot?

Derek stumbled out of the club and dropped to the pavement. A few people glanced over at him but none came to his aid. A group of people actually went out of their way to walk around him. They probably thought he was just drunk. They couldn’t know that he felt like his blood was boiling beneath his skin. That beneath the pain there was a hot throb of pleasure that he didn’t understand but that his body was taking an interest in. He'd heard rumors of a rare type of wolfsbane that could cause such a reaction. He'd thought it no more than a rumor though.

The bigger question was how that particular toxin had made it into his system. The only thing that he could think of was that someone had slipped it into his drink.

There were footsteps behind him. Female he'd guess from the weight of the footfalls. Unlike the others that had avoided him she was headed straight for him. She didn't smell right either. The scent sending a shiver down his spine. She smelled like death.

“Derek?”

Derek lifted his head with the familiar voice. He heard the female steps falter then move off in another direction.

“Hey.” A hand touched his shoulder and Derek blinked slowly as Stiles' face came into view. “I thought that was you.” A pause, then, “Are you okay?”

Derek fought back the part of him that was wolf. The part of him that wanted to bury itself deep inside the warm body crouching next to him. It was part of the reason he'd stumbled out of the club. That and his body kept wanting to shift against his will.

“Holy god Derek your eyes.” Stiles glanced around worriedly. “Somebody's going to notice.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut because the quick shifts between wolf and human sight were starting to make him nauseous. “I can't control it.”

“What happened?”

“I'm pretty sure someone slipped wolfsbane in my drink.”

“You're saying somebody roofied you?”

" _Stiles_."

“Right. Okay,” Stiles said as he helped Derek to his feet. “Come on. My Jeep’s over this way.” Something seemed to occur to Stiles then, “Wait why were you even here? This is gay bar.”

“Why are you?”

“I'm friends with some of the drag queens and I promised I'd come by next time I was in town.”

“That the only reason?” Derek asked as Stiles led him across the parking lot with Derek’s arm over his shoulders and hid other arm around his waist.

Stiles blinked at him, looking caught out, “Okay, maybe not, but that's not really any of your business. What about you though?”

“There’ve been some missing cases cropping up and this was one of the last places those people were seen,” Derek explained.

“Well, I think you managed to figure out part of the how on that.”

Once they reached the Jeep Stiles got the passenger side door open and Derek inside before closing the door.

Derek dropped his head back against the headrest as he watched Stiles round the vehicle. He definitely looked older than the boy Derek had met in the words all those years ago. How old was he now? Nineteen?

The driver’s side door opened and Stiles climbed inside. The door clicking shut behind him.

Derek tried to calm his breathing. His heart thumping painfully in his chest as if he'd been running full out for hours. There were other parts of him that were becoming painful as well. Parts that Stiles was making it hard to ignore.

“Dude, do you seriously have a boner right now?”

Derek glared balefully at him.

Stiles at least had the decency to look sheepish. “Just asking…”

“It's what this particular type of wolfsbane does.” Derek shifted uncomfortably. “The only way to stop it from killing me is to have sex.”

“You know that whole dying of blue balls thing is supposed to be a myth right?”

“So are werewolves.”

“Touché.”

“Look just,” Derek paused as he squeezed eyes shut when another wave of heat pulsed through him, “take me back to my apartment.”

“Why?” Stiles asked. “You have a little black book stashed away there?”

“Just drive Stiles.”

They made it back to Derek's apartment in record time. Stiles helping him to his loft once they were there and Derek managed to at least walk the rest of the way into his apartment on his own.

“You should go.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed as he back towards the door. “I'll go and let you call whoever you need.”

“There's no one to call Stiles,” Derek admitted.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned back towards Derek. “What?”

“There's no one to call,” Derek repeated.

“There has to be someone,” Stiles reasoned. He sounded strained. A kind of desperation pulling at his voice.

Derek shook his head.

“So what?” Stiles sounded angry now. “You thought you'd just send me away and curl up in a corner to die alone?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, that's not happening.”

“You don't want to see this Stiles.”

Derek watched Stiles toe off his shoes. He seemed a bit nervous but there was a determined set to his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as Stiles stripped out of his shirt. Though the answer was already obvious.

“I can't just stand here and watch you die.”

Derek leaned heavily against one of the concrete pillars in the room as Stiles dropped his shirt to the floor. “You won't have to watch if you leave.”

“I can't just leave either.” Stiles started undoing the button on his jeans. “You know that.”

The boxers came off along with his pants and socks. Stiles was very, _very_ , naked now and Derek closed his eyes. The wolf part of him was desperate. Almost feral with the need to take what was being offered, and he could smell Stiles' scent coming closer to him now.

Derek caught Stiles' wrist when he felt his hand move against the button then zipper of his jeans.

“Sorry,” Stiles apologized. “I just assumed you'd prefer this over being, you know, _dead_.”

Derek shook his head as he opened his eyes. “Stiles, you don't have to do this.”

“You'll die without it,” Stiles said, “And I'm okay with it. Really.”

Derek stared at Stiles standing there naked in front of him with his hand paused on the zipper of Derek's jeans. It wasn't that Derek didn't want to or that Stiles wasn't attractive. If anything it was the opposite with his amber eyes and tousled brown hair. Derek just didn't think it was right. Stiles should be allowed to make this kind of decision without Derek's death looming over him. They both should. This wasn't fair. To either of them.

“Derek.” Stiles touched a hand to Derek’s face. The one that wasn't resting on his jeans. “Don't make me lose you. Please.”

Derek grimaced with another flare of pain. He felt like he was burning beneath his skin. Stiles hand felt strangely cold against his face.

“Derek?”

“I'm fine. I'm fine.”

“No you're not,” Stiles said softly with a shake of his head. “Let me help you.”

Derek swallowed then nodded, and Stiles went back to getting Derek out of his clothes. Then he helped him over to the bed once he had him fully undressed.

“Just tell me you have lube.”

“Second drawer of the bedside table,” Derek answered as he dropped down heavily onto the bed with Stiles following right behind him.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles brushed his fingers across Derek's mouth and the simple touch made Derek’s eyes shift. It didn't seem to phase Stiles. But Derek knew with his wolf side clawing this close to the surface that Stiles should be afraid. “You're lips are turning blue. What does that mean?”

“It means I don't have a lot of time left.”

“How much time?”

“Before the damage is irreversible? Twenty, maybe thirty minutes.”

Stiles dove halfway over the side of the bed and yanked the draw of the bedside table open so hard it almost fell out. He ignored the way it tipped haphazardly towards the floor. His hand rummaging through the drawer. He shifted back all the way onto the bed a moment later with lube and a condom in hand.

Stiles smelled like panic as he fumbled with the condom, and when he couldn't get it open he tossed it aside with an annoyed, “fuck it,” before pulling Derek in closer to at least stroke lube over his cock. The touch drawing a shaky breath from Derek.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said as he guided Derek forward. He was nodding and trying to give a reassuring smile as he laid back and shifted his legs to hook over Derek’s thighs but Derek could smell the anxiety on him. Could feel the slight tremor in the hands against his skin.

If the wince Stiles made when Derek pressed inside him was anything to go by Stiles had never even done anything like this before. Derek doubted he’d ever even experimented with his own fingers. So Derek tried to be gentle. To go slow. To give Stiles a first time that wasn’t entirely consumed with desperation and pain. He deserved that much at least for helping him.

“Can I touch you?” Derek asked.

Stiles winced again with the shift of Derek’s hips. “I wish you would.”

Derek moved his hand down and between them. His fingers wrapping around Stiles cock to stroke him. Distract him.

Stiles eyelids fluttered with the touch of his hand, and after a few strokes he started to relax. “Okay,” Stiles breathed. “Okay. That’s…that’s better…”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut as he pumped slowly into Stiles. He was trying to hold back still, fighting against his more animalistic instincts so he wouldn’t hurt him. The wolf part of him was closer to the surface now though, and it wanted to fuck and claim and come.

“Stiles,” Derek said out loud more to remind himself who the body beneath him belonged to and rein in his desires than anything else.

Stiles was human. A fragile. Easily harmed. Human. Who was in an _extremely_ vulnerable position beneath him. If he lost control. If he gave into those baser instincts he could seriously hurt him.

Derek shifted the angle of his hips and Stiles let out a shocked cry. The sound scared Derek until he realized it was one of pleasure.

“ _Fuck_.” Stiles panted. “Oh wow. Oh holy hell do that again.”

Derek thrust in at that same angle and Stiles twisted the sheets in his hands as his toes curled against the bed. He thrust into him again, harder, faster, giving in just a little to those darker urges and Stiles’ back arched.

Stiles reached for Derek. One hand going to his shoulder while the other pressed to his back to urge him forward with his next thrust.

Stiles gave a breathy, “Yeah. Yeah right there,” as he tipped his head back and Derek couldn’t resist kissing his throat, nipping at the skin when Stiles gasped and then licking it in apology.

Stiles’ skin was flushed with warmth beneath Derek’s lips and trembled beneath the brush of his mouth as he kept moving inside him. His hips snapping into him harder. His skin hot and his need gnawing away at the last of his restraint.

Stiles moaned openly. His hips starting to rock forward and back with Derek’s thrusts to meet each one. He tossed his head to the side with another moan as Derek moved more quickly inside him.

Derek could smell Stiles’ excitement now. His pleasure. It made Derek’s own excitement build to a steady throb of heat. He pumped inside Stiles as that heat swelled and pulsed and he was coming the next second, burying himself deep with a loud cry.

He stayed stock still as the heat that had been burning beneath his skin flickered out. The suddenness of the toxin fading from his system leaving him shivering and he let Stiles pull him close. Let him run a hand through his hair to soothe him.

Derek pulled out of Stiles carefully a moment later and he cupped a hand to Stiles’ cheek as he checked that he was okay.

“I’m okay. I just… Could you make me come Derek? I really need to come.”

Derek moved lower. “I could suck you off if you want?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Stiles replied then bit his lip and fisted the sheets when Derek took him into his mouth.

Stiles shuddered as he worked his mouth over him. His eyes falling closed with the taste of precome against his tongue.

“I want your fingers in me.”

Derek groaned around Stiles’ cock with the words. He loved how Stiles wasn’t afraid to ask for what he wanted. So he rewarded him for his openness, and slipped two fingers inside him.

He found the spot he was looking for easily this time and Stiles made breathy sounds of pleasure that grew louder with each thrust of Derek’s fingers. His hips rocking forward as Derek kept sucking him.

He knew when Stiles was about to come before he even said anything. He could smell the spike in arousal, and feel the way he swelled in his mouth. He still loved the sound of Stiles sounding so strung out though when he did tell Derek.

Derek ignored the warning Stiles gave him and let Stiles come in his mouth. He swallowed down what he gave him before pulling off then moving up to collapse with his head on a pillow next to Stiles.

They were both breathing hard. Their bodies sated and the danger averted, and with the calming of their breaths the awkwardness started to set in.

Stiles didn't seem to know what to do with himself now that it was over. He kept stealing glances over at Derek then looking back up at the ceiling and Derek was too tired to think of anything to say that would reassure him. So he just closed his eyes and gave into his body’s aching need of sleep.


	2. The Walk Of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has bigger things to worry about than morning after awkwardness and the walk of pride up the driveway to his house. He's pretty sure hickeys aren't supposed to change shape like that.

Stiles padded quietly across the concrete floor of Derek’s loft in socked feet. His shoes in his hands so he would make as little noise as possible.

He’d gotten dressed quietly in his clothes from yesterday by the early morning light streaming in through the large window that took up nearly a full wall of Derek’s loft. After dressing he’d left a hastily written note on the pillow next to Derek’s assuring him he was fine. Everything was fine. He just needed to head home because he’d been gone all night and his dad was sending him worried texts since he hadn’t heard from him. It was mostly true.

The rest of the truth was that Stiles was trying to make a silent exit in order to avoid the awkward morning after conversation. Because oh, would that ever be an awkward conversation.

Stiles hadn’t known what to do after it was all over and Derek had fallen asleep. He’d been too worried still to leave him though. So Stiles had stayed the night in Derek’s bed watching the rise and fall of his chest just to be sure he didn't decide to go dying on him after all.

Stiles paused in front of the door blocking his escape because holy god how was he supposed to open that metal monstrosity quietly?

He started to slide the door open, and as expected there was an audible shriek of metal as Stiles tugged on the handle. Stiles squinted one eye closed as he grimaced with the noise and continued to open the door slowly, hoping it would quiet the sound. It didn't.

He glanced over to Derek only to find he hadn't moved. Not even an inch. Something in Stiles chest twisted as he watched him and he moved back down the stairs with worry.

“Derek?” Stiles called as he approached the bed and when no answer came he moved more quickly, dropping his shoes and skidding across the floor to land hard on his knees next to the bed. “Derek!”

Derek shot up with the exclamation right next to his head and Stiles flailed back with a shout of surprise.

“ _Jesus Stiles_!” Derek let himself drop back against the bed. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I thought you were dead!” Stiles exclaimed with a hand pressed against his chest as if he could physically stop his heart from racing.

Derek blinked at him.

“I mean last night was kind of terrifying,” Stiles blurted. He held up his hands hurriedly, wishing he could snatch the words back. “Not the sex. The sex was great. I mean, that thing you did with your tongue, wow, that was…” he trailed off awkwardly with Derek still staring at him. Though now there was a hint of amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I should go. My dad is worried since I didn't come back last night.”

Stiles stood and retrieved his shoes before heading towards the still open door.

“Stiles,” Derek called just as Stiles crossed the threshold. “Thank you.”

Stiles looked back at him. He let his gaze drink Derek in for a moment, committing to memory the way his strong frame looked in the early morning light, the way the sheets pooled around his waist and how his hair was tousled and kind of mussed down on one side, but all of him still beautiful.

It felt weird to be thanked for sex as if he'd just completed an act of service rather than one of intimacy. But he may have been putting more emotion into the memory of what they'd done than was actually between them. After all, outside of this single act of desperation Derek was undoubtedly straight.

“You're welcome.” Stiles replied as he rubbed a hand over his neck. “I'll see you later I guess.” He closed the heavy metal door behind him and headed to the elevators.

He tried not to think about Derek’s body as he pushed the button and waited. He tried not to remember Derek pressing inside him. How he'd obviously been trying to be gentle but how it had still hurt.

The doors of the elevator slid open and Stiles stepped inside and slumped against the back wall as he continued to not think about the way Derek had stroked him to make it better for him. The way Derek’s fingers had felt wrapped around his cock.

Stiles exited the elevator, crossed the parking lot, and climbed inside his Jeep all while not thinking about the way it had felt to have Derek move inside him. God, it had felt so good. But Stiles was not going to think about it as he drove home. He definitely wasn't going to think about Derek sucking him off as he parked in the driveway of his dad's house and climbed out of the Jeep only to have the front door open when the Jeep’s door clicked shut.

He was definitely absolutely positively not going to think about coming in Derek's mouth with his dad standing in the doorway with two mugs of coffee in hand and an inquiring frown on his face. But god Derek's mouth had felt amazing, and it'd been so hot to watch him swallow.

Stiles accepted the mug of coffee from his dad with a grateful sigh.

“I think it's safe to assume this is a walk of shame I'm witnessing?” His dad commented and Stiles choked on his first mouthful of coffee.

Stiles coughed into his hand and wiped at his mouth before managing to say, “No. No. I was just was out all night with friends.”

“Right.” His dad nodded but in a way that communicated disagreement rather than belief. “Then what's that on your neck?”

Stiles clapped a hand over the side of his neck towards the base where Derek had sucked at his skin.

“That's what I thought.” His dad sipped his coffee almost smugly.

“It's not…” Stiles trailed off as he skirted passed his dad into the house. His dad taking the cup of coffee back when Stiles held it out to him. “It's just a bruise.”

“In my day we called those bruises hickeys.”

“It's not a hickey.” Stiles still had his hand over his neck, trying to hide the evidence. He was positive his face was bright red by this point.

“Uh huh.” His dad said as he watched Stiles scamper up the stairs and to the safety of the upstairs bathroom.

Stiles took his hand from his neck as he stood in front of the mirror then tilted his head to get a better idea of how bad the mark on his neck looked. It was most definitely a hickey, despite his vehement denials, and about the size of a dollar coin. The center of the bruise was a darker purple shade than the blotch of red along the outside. He assumed the darker area was because Derek had actually bit him there.

He shivered as he looked at it. His fingertips brushing the color blossoming on his pale skin as he remembered things it was probably better he forgot. Only he didn't want to forget.

Stiles went to his old room to retrieve clothes and his toiletry bag from his suitcase before returning to the bathroom. He needed a shower. Not just to get clean but to help relax his body. He was sore in places he didn't even know he could be sore in until now.

He stripped out of his clothes to leave them in a pile that he kicked towards the corner near the door so they wouldn’t get wet then turned the shower on. He kept his hand under the spray to monitor the rise in water temperature, watching as the water trickled between his fingers.

He wondered what Derek was doing right now. If he was still resting or if he had found the energy to get up and go about his day. He’d seemed better that morning from what Stiles could tell.

The water was warm against his skin at last so Stiles stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. He tipped his head back so the water hit him in the face and ran his hands back through his hair. He relaxed with the warmth running over him and stood there for awhile, bowing his head under the spray with his hands against the wall so it hit his neck and ran down his back.

The mark on his neck throbbed faintly beneath the heat of the water and he pressed a hand to it. He wondered how long it would take to fade. He felt a little sad at the thought of it being gone. He liked the reminder of what they'd done. Even if he knew it would never happen again.

Stiles sighed before reaching for the shampoo then the conditioner once he had lathered then rinsed the first from his hair.

He was reluctant to leave the warmth of the shower once he was done washing. It was hunger that finally convinced him to shut the water off and step from the shower to dry off.

Once he was dressed, shaved, and had his hair in some semblance of order he headed downstairs then into the kitchen. It smelled like scrambled eggs and sausages in the room and Stiles spotted a frying pan on the stove that still had food left in it.

His dad was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and looking over a case file. At least twelve folders spread out over the table in front of him beside an empty plate.

Stiles shifted his shoulder up instinctively as he passed him on his way towards the stove though it would do little good to hide the bruise on his neck.

“Word of advice.”

Stiles turned with his dad’s words from where he was getting eggs and sausage on a plate that had been left by the frying pan.

“Put some ice on it. It’ll bring the swelling down so you don’t have to do the walk of shame all through town when you go out.”

“Can we at least not call it that? _Please_?” Stiles demanded as he went to the freezer and pulled an ice pack out. He gestured with a hand as he continued, “I prefer walk of pride, or, maybe, the just got laid strut.”

“Fine.” His dad shook his head with a smile. “Walk of pride then, because there's no way I'm calling it that second one.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said as he pressed the ice pack to his neck.

Stiles got a fork from the silverware drawer and retrieved his plate from the counter. He moved to the table and set his breakfast down before sitting in the seat across from his dad.

He ate quietly. The food was a little colder than he'd typically prefer but he didn't want to get up to put it in the microwave.

The ice pack was starting to feel too cold so he took it off his neck and set it on the table.

“So what's her name?” Stiles' dad asked almost casually. “Or his.” He tacked on almost as an after thought.

His dad knew he was bisexual. He was pretty sure the whole town actually knew he was bisexual. He had never really hid his attraction to men and the majority of people had never really given him a hard time about it.

Stiles shrugged. “It was just a one time thing.”

“So you're not going to see them again?”

“Not naked,” Stiles replied before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth in the hope it would stymie conversation.

Then Stiles remembered Derek could shift into a wolf and he was naked when that happened. So he might see him naked again. Oh, he had actually seen him naked before in Mexico. Though they were in the middle of fighting Kate so he hadn't really gotten to appreciate the view. Not that he would objectify Derek like that and oh god he really needed to stop thinking of Derek naked while sitting across from his dad because…oh boy…non-sexy things. The Jeep breaking down. Kanima paralysis. The way his dad was looking at him right now.

“You alright?” His dad asked and Stiles nodded. “Because you've had those eggs in your mouth for around three minutes and haven't even chewed them.”

Stiles forced himself to chew then swallowed thickly. “What are you working on?” He asked in order to steer the focus from his own behavior.

“Missing persons cases.”

Stiles shifted forward and snagged one of the files. A picture of a man in his mid-twenties was paper clipped to the front of the papers inside when he opened the folder. Blond hair, blue eyes, handsome, but in a way that was almost entirely opposite of Derek.

“Different races, ages, jobs, appearances.” His dad rattled off. “The only thing they all seem to have in common is that they're all some type of supernatural creature.”

“Yeah, Derek mentioned something about this,” Stiles said absently as he read through the information in the file.

“When did you talk with Derek?”

“Early yesterday.” Stiles struggled to keep a neutral expression. “He said that a few people went missing from a club?”

“A few weeks apart but yeah. There's a few clubs and bars. One was last seen leaving a restaurant. So not even that is consistent.”

“So Derek is looking into the places they were last seen? I'm assuming to see if he can pick up a scent or sense something a human wouldn't.”

“Yeah. He’s been doing exactly that,” His dad informed. “He’s the one that figured out they were supernatural creatures. Most are werewolves, but there’s also been two werecoyotes and at least one wendigo.”

“Has it just been men that have gone missing?”

“There are two women that are missing as well.” His dad passed three more files to him. “Sisters of one of the other missing persons. He was the first. They went looking for him.”

Stiles opened the folders and looked down at the information inside. At the pictures of the man and his two sisters, one older than him and one younger.

Lacey, the youngest of the three was seventeen according to her file. She was paler than her sister, her face plainer and her hair straighter.

The older sister, Annika, was twenty-eight and beautiful. The kind of olive skinned beautiful you’d expect to see on magazine covers.

Their brother Declan was twenty-six with dark hair and eyes like both his sister’s but a squarer face while their’s were more oval shaped.

“My guess is they found something,” His dad said.

“Or it found them.”

Stiles fell silent as his eyes roved over the files spread over the table. He was certain that whoever went after Derek last night was the same person, or thing, that was responsible for these disappearances. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

He knew he should probably be telling his dad what happened to Derek. That Derek had been targeted. It made him a potential witness after all. He could have seen something.

The problem was Stiles didn’t know how to tell his dad without also admitting to what had happened between him and Derek. How did he explain how Derek was still alive after being roofied with a type of wolfsbane that killed you if you didn’t have sex?

It occurred to Stiles then in a horrifying moment of clarity that left him cold that they weren’t dealing with just a kidnapper. They were most likely dealing with a serial rapist and he really didn’t want to think about what could have happened if he hadn’t gotten to Derek first. He really should tell his dad.

He picked up the ice pack from the table when the mark on his neck started to throb again. It felt hotter than before. Even with the cold compress against it.

Stiles grimaced and pushed his chair pack from the table to stand.

“Stiles?”

“It’s nothing,” Stiles lied, waving a hand as he moved away from the table. “I’ll be back.”

By the time he got back to the bathroom and locked the door behind him his neck felt like it was on fire. He dropped the ice pack to the floor and leaned heavily against the counter. He was positive hickeys weren't supposed to feel like this. He was even more certain the mark on his neck shouldn't have been darkening, growing, and shifting around on his skin.

It was starting to look like ink. More like a tattoo than a bruise. The edges sharpening to black points almost like the way a child might draw a star, or a spark.

 The pain finally dissipated and Stiles ran his fingers over the center of the mark. Over the unmistakable image of a triskelion. It was different than Derek's though. A circle of black sat inside the outer ring of sharp edges with a ring of skin separating the two. The triskelion was in the center of the black circle made up of the negative space his skin provided against the contrast of whatever the black was created from. It couldn't have been ink. Could it?

_What the hell is going on?_ Stiles wondered to himself with no small amount of panic.

A knock on the door followed promptly by his dad's worried voice made him jump.

“I'm fine,” Stiles answered in a strained voice that didn't sound fine at all. “I'll be out in a minute.”

Stiles rifled through the medicine cabinet. He knew there’d be no makeup to cover it with and he briefly contemplated calling Lydia but no that would take too long. She probably wasn’t even in town.

He checked the cupboard under the sink next. There was a first aid kit there and Stiles pulled it out to rifle through the contents until he found a gauze pad and some medical tape. It would have to do.

He hurriedly taped the gauze to his neck to hide- whatever the hell it was- then exited the bathroom.

His dad furrowed his brow questioningly at how he was trying to hide what he still assumed was a hickey.

“I have to go. There's something I forgot at a friend's house,” Stiles said quickly before his dad could comment and he hurried down the stairs and out the front door to his jeep.


End file.
